


The Birthday Boy

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [10]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff
Summary: It's Dan's birthday and Arin's nervous about not giving him a gift.





	The Birthday Boy

“You should just calm down. You know that Dan doesn’t really mind either way, right?” Suzy asks. It was easy enough for her to say. She has a gift for Dan in her lap, a tiny little box holding a custom made necklace. Arin doesn’t have anything planned. 

“I know, but it’s just that-” 

“It’s time to go!” Suzy says, walking out of their bedroom with her box. Arin’s heart stops and speeds up at the same time. 

“I don’t have a gift, though!” he shouts. He hears Suzy walking away. 

“Just grab a dirty sock or something!” he looks around their bedroom, looking for anything that might just pass off as a gift. He groans when he can’t find anything, and runs downstairs to join his wife. 

He’s letting down his boyfriend. 

-

Dan’s birthdays were mostly private affairs, with their group of close friends. Barry, Ross, Suzy, Arin, Brian, Holly, and a few other friends that Arin doesn’t know. It’s more of a relaxed event. Everyone there knows each other, and the people who don’t know each other know Dan. They trade embarrassing stories about Dan, like the one time in college where Dan tried to each a weed brownie and a vodka cookie at the same time. Or the one time when Dan was a child he was too afraid to go into certain stores during Halloween time because of the chance that there might be a skeleton decoration. 

Over the next few hours, people start to leave, leaving gifts and cards. Brian leaves a card that just said “Good for one (1) stabbing”. One friend grabs an entire bottle of whiskey before they leave and claimed that it was “one for the road”. Ross’s birthday card is cut out of construction paper into the shape of a penis. 

As the night passed, more friends leave until it’s just Arin, Suzy, and Dan. Dan doesn’t drink anything stronger than beer, so he’s still very much awake. He has a happy smile on his face, looking around at the mess that his friends left in his apartment. His hair looks even more wild than usual from all the excitement that caused him to run his hand through his hair. 

Suzy still looks immaculate, as always. Her present remains unopened, and Danny gently takes the box into his hands.   
“From Suzy,” he mutters, reading the tag. Suzy waits with a smile as he struggles to untie the ribbon. 

“You knew this would happen!” Dan laughs, trying to pull the ribbon apart. Suzy just barely keeps in her laughter. “You took advantage of me and my weird thumbs and you invented this horrible contraption to ruin my life!” Suzy laughs, and walks over. With only gently tug, the ribbon falls away from the box. 

“Witchcraft,” Dan mutters to himself, and Suzy laughs. Arin can’t help but feel nervous. Dan opens the box and gasps. 

The necklace is black, with tiny flakes of silver scattered throughout it to make it look like the night sky. There are two rings around a spiral that holds it all together. Dan is speechless, and pulls Suzy in for a quick kiss. 

Dan sits down on the sofa next to Arin. 

“Stay still.” Suzy says. It takes all three of them to get the necklace on, Dan sitting still, Arin holding his hair out of the way and Suzy putting on the necklace. It’s obvious that he loves it. He holds it out on the palm of his hands and it looks like he has all of space in his grasp. 

And Arin didn’t give him anything. He sits there, trying to take up as little space as possible. Everyone else got him a gift or a card, and there was Arin. Dan’s boyfriend, who didn’t get him anything. 

“Well, I’m gonna start cleaning this up.” Suzy says, grabbing a plate and a cup and heading out of the room. Arin tries not to look at Dan. 

“It’s fine, you know.” Dan says, gently bumping shoulders with Arin. “You didn’t need to get me anything.” 

“Everyone else did.” 

“And it’s nice and all. But it’s not necessary.” Dan bumps shoulders with Arin again, but it’s obvious that it isn’t cheering him up. He thinks for a moment. What would make Arin happy? “Y’know this necklace is really cool. It’s like Suzy gave me all of space, right? With all the stars and stuff in the spiral?” Arin glances at Dan curiously. 

“Suzy gave me the stars, but you gave me the world, Arin.”   
“Oh God that’s so gross!” Arin laughs, gently shoving Dan away. He’s laughing. 

“No, it’s romantic as shit, man!” 

“It’s so cheesy I’m gonna barf!” 

From the next room, Suzy lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in, and smiles.


End file.
